Pan (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga: "10 Years After" Anime: "Granddaughter Pan |Race=3/4 Human-type Earthling-1/4 Saiyan |Gender=Female |Date of birth = Age 779 |Date of death = Age 779 (Time reversed, death undone) |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance=Dragon Teams |Classification= |Affiliations= Pan: GT (parallel timeline counterpart) Gohan (father) Videl (mother) Chi-Chi(Paternal Grandmother) Goku (Paternal Grandfa''th''er) Hercule Satan (Grandfather) Jamie (Paternal half-granduncle) Videl's Mother (Maternal Grandmother) Bardock (Paternal Great-grandfather) Ox-King (Paternal great grandfather) Gine (Paternal great-grandmother) Goten (Uncle) Raditz (Paternal Granduncle) Amin (1st Cousin) Xicor ("Uncle"/Genetic Source of Goku) Valese (Aunt) Gosan (cousin) }} Pan (パン) is a protagonist in the manga, anime and fan-fiction Dragon Ball Advanced. She is the granddaughter of the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball series, Goku. Pan's heritage is primarily Human, being the offspring of the Saiyan-Human hybrid Gohan and the Human Videl, thus making her a quarter-blooded Saiyan. Overview Appearance Her appearance has changed in the following years, she is now 17 years old (16 Years Old in accordance to Funimation Dub) in the beginning of Dragon Ball AF, her hair-style matches her mother's hair before learning to fly, her clothing has change and now no longer wears a bandanna. She now wears a grey-coloured buttoned jersey coat, with an orange undershirt and dark blue bow tie, grey-colour daisy dukes, tan-coloured knee-cap length stockings and blue flats. Personality Her personality still revolves around her hot-headedness, but she is calmer until imploding. She has slowly gotten mature, and shows a great deal of courage especially wanting to go and stop Xicor. She is kinder to her family, especially to Xicor after being converted to the good side. Dragon Ball AF Super Saiyan 5 Conflict Pan played a little part in the conflict, giving her energy to Gotenks to stop Piccolo III, and fight Ginny. Her mother didn't let her fight against Xicor or Majin Doka, instead got her to study for school and look after Valese. However her assistance in the battle with Ginny and Piccolo III was enough to defeat the two, especially with Ginny. She briefly fights with Xicor in the Evil Kai Saga only to help seal him in the Z Sword. Transformations/Forms Super Saiyan Pan manages to obtain this form between Dragon Ball Re-GT and Dragon Ball AF, she first bypasses this form to enter Super Saiyan 2, in attempts to face against Majin Doka, but is defeat nevertheless. Super Saiyan 2 During an unknown time, Pan obtains this form and uses it against Ginny, Majin Dōka (SSJJ), and Evil Goku. But they all manage to outclass her and defeat her within seconds. Super Saiyan 3 She transforms into this after witnessing Evil Goku kill her grandfather, Hercule. She is unable to hurt Evil Goku even in this form and is defeated nevertheless. After obtaining Super Saiyan 4, she drops use of all previous Super Saiysns. Super Saiyan 4 She obtained this off-screen after training to face off with Evil Gogeta. She is the first to battle with the Evil Saiyan, and manages to avoid getting killed for a short while before being defeated. Kills Directly *Red Ribbon Army *General Blue *Captain Yellow *Staff Officer Black *Major Metallitron Assisted *Piccolo III - Gave her energy to Gotenks. Battles *Pan, Goku & Trunks vs. Bon Para *Pan vs. Natt *Pan, Goku, and Trunks vs. Baby General Rilldo *Pan, Goku, and Trunks vs. Baby *Pan and Goku vs. Baby Gohan and Baby Goten *Pan vs. Giant *Pan vs. General Blue & Captain Yellow *Pan vs. Staff Officer Black & Major Metallitron *Pan vs. Super 17 and Dr. Gero *Pan vs. Haze Shenron *Pan & Goku vs. Haze Shenron *Pan & Goku vs. Rage Shenron *Pan & Goku vs. Oceanus Shenron *Pan & Goku vs. Naturon Shenron *Pan (SS2), Goten (SS2), Trunks (SS2) & Videl vs. Majin Doka *Pan (SS2) vs. Ginny Category:Canon Characters Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Female Characters Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Hybrids Category:Pan Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki